


Greg Heffley x Jon arbuckle

by orphan_account



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Coma, Gen, Heartbreak 💔, Intense, Multi, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i forced my friends to choose a character each and they did this so...(mr fitzhenry is my RE Teacher)
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield, greg heffley/jon arbuckle
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
————-/

The beginning

Jon POV:

I finally got home and went over to my bedroom , i can’t believe Garfield cheated on me !? AGAIN!!!! I fell onto my bed sobbing loudly when suddenly my abusive boyfriend Garfield walked in he grabbed the bedside lamp and chucked it i began bleeding as the glass hit my face , 

“G-garfield w-why?” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP JON” Garfield shouted  
“i’m leaving “

i began sobbing louder when he left   
and i had the urge to follow him but i didn’t i deserved better and that’s when i met....

—————-  
Greg Heffely  
Tesco Worker  
(Age 24)   
—————

I walked out of my house to go buy some pepper spray as garfield would definitely come back soon to throw more lamps , when i found what i was looking for i bought the entire stock , it was pretty cheap only £827:718 i ended up paying by card , i cashier the card and our hands touched i immediately felt a spark...

He looked up at me with his adoring eyes “im Greg Heffley , nice to meet you “ Greg introduced himself

“O-oh Hi im Jo-jon Arbuckle wanna get out of here?” 

“Of course” Greg smiled 

we left the store with all the pepper spray , i went into my car while he joined 

“Sir you need to pay” the manager shouted

“uhhh no❤️” i shouted back i hated shouted but it felt right 

I quickly started the car and drove all the way to my house , Greg the romantic guy he is kissed me and bought me a new lamps 

Uhhh

I love him

we began making out but It didn’t feel right or did it 

Just as he got up Garfield ran in and pulled out a gun aiming it at the me and the new lamps , thank god Greg and I bought new pepper spray .

We pulled out 7 peppers sprays and began spraying him until he fell tot the floor we thought he was dead until he grabbed a giant lamp...

He threw it at my head...


	2. I love you

——-/  
Chapter 2  
I love you. Jon  
——//

The world was dizzy and blurred when I opened My eyes. My head also hurts which added to My confusion.   
"Nice to know that you weren't in a coma, Jon." Greg said lucky Garfield wasn’t here   
Still confused but shocked, I Looked over to my side and saw a man with brown hair styled formal. As if he was a businessman or works somewhere fancy. The man also had dark brown eyes that matched his hair. Another thing about this man-other than knowing his name-was that he was wearing a very smug look.   
I slowly sat up and asked, "How do you know my name?"  
"Looks like you hit your head harder than I thought." The man stopped smiling but didn't looked hurt. "At least you remember who you are."  
Suddenly the man got up and walked closer to Me, holding his hand out for me to shake while wearing a big smile.  
"I'm Greg Heffley we met at tesco, I love you Jon”

“I don’t remeber you” i finished the sentence and greg burst into tears   
he left the room and the nurse walked in...

i began sobbing again until greg finally came back with A box of chocolates 

we shared one (greg is very romantic ) and he kissed me ......And that’s just the beginning 

—————————————————-


	3. Lasagna 2.0

Chapter 3  
——-/  
Lasagna 2.0  
———/  
3rd person POV

Garfield's hatred of Mondays can only be quelled by the holy dish of lasagna but on this particular Monday, his grumpiness exceeded the national average. Jon was pissed because Garfield snapped at him and nearly killed him and basically abused him but who cares ,Nermal and anyone else that had the misfortune to meet him, along with clearing out the entire fridge of anything of sustenance. He spent the day dealing with Garfield's shenanigans, the hunger in his stomach growing with his anger until he finally snapped.


End file.
